A Boy and a Girl
by AzianDemigod16
Summary: Simple one-shots based on teenager posts : Thalico, Tratie, Percabeth and Jasper all wrapped in one! Enjoy!


**Hey guys! How yah doing? This creation came to me when I was looking through instagram and saw a bunch of teenage posts :) Gotta love those things! **

**These one-shots, are all connected to those posts and my life XD**

**The last one is written differently from the others because... well, it kind of just happened! Haha!**

**I hope you guys like it :) Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, the sayings or Instagram!**

* * *

_That awkward moment when someone says, "You two should date!"_

Her bright eyes scanned the perimeter for a seat, finally she settled on one particular spot. She sat down beside the dark haired boy dressed in all black. "Hey, Nico!" She greeted. The boy in black grinned at her. "Hey..."

People watched from a far as her bright blue eyes twinkled and her head of short black hair was thrown back as Thalia laughed. The boy was sitting right next to her, chuckling at the girl's reaction. Everyone around the pair smirked at the two teenagers having a good time. It wasn't until someone decided to ruin the moment that a booming voice erupted amongst the numerous conversations.

"You two should date!" The loud voice was directed right towards the boy in black and the blue eyed girl. Both faces were washed over with red as Nico choked and Thalia's eyes went huge. After a moment the pair finally looked back at each other. Grins plastered on their faces as the black haired boy grabbed her pale hand and ran away from the group, whistles and remarks following behind them.

_Sometimes I push you away because I need you to pull me closer_

"Where are you going?" His loud voice shouted after the girl running away. Tears streamed down her red face as she continued walking away. The curly haired boy picked up his pace and finally grabbed the girl with the green eyes' hand. The girl stopped in her tracks and slowly turned towards the boy.

"What do you want Travis?" She hissed at the curly haired boy. A worried expression was upon the tall boy's face as he stared down at her.

"Why are you so mad?" The boy questioned. Rolling her eyes, Katie just turned away once more and continued down her path.

A groan escaped the boy's lips and he followed Katie once again. Travis stood in front of the girl with the tear-streaked face, blocking her way.

"Just leave me alone!" She cried glaring at the curly haired boy.

Crossing his arms, the boy smirked and shook his head. "Not until you tell me what happened."

Katie tried her hardest to push the boy over so she could continue running away. However, his tall figure wouldn't budge, finally after numerous attempts the girl just broke down in tears once more. Travis' mischievous eyes were washed over with worry again as he tried to comfort her.

The green-eyed girl tried pushing him away as he held out his arms for an embrace. He sighed as she continued fighting against him and just stepped closer pulling her into a warm hug. Melting into his arms, the Katie's cries were slowly calming as Travis rubbed her back in a comforting manner. "Stop pushing me away," He whispered.

Katie slowly nodded, "Okay."

_The only reason she puts up with you, is because she loves you_

"Could you come over here?" The boy with black hair called after the girl with the grey eyes.

Groaning, the girl turned to face the sea-green eyed boy with annoyance as she walked towards him. "What is it Percy?" She said.

"Um, could you help me with this problem Wise Girl?" He gave her his signature lop-sided grin as Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Again?" Percy nodded sheepishly. "Fine..."

The blonde-haired girl looked over at his work and explained the question to him in the simplest way possible. Percy stared at her for a moment and a glimmer of hope came into the girl's mind. The green-eyed boy stared back at the page and once again at Annabeth.

"What?" Percy said blankly.

The girl's eyes went wide and settled on a glare as the boy smiled innocently. "I can't believe I put up with this!" She groaned.

"But that's why you love me." He grinned.

Chuckling, Annabeth turned to the Percy. "Whatever helps you sleep at night..." She smiled.

"Exactly... Wait, what?" The boy cried in confusion.

Her grey-eyes twinkled as she laughed again. "Nothing," She placed a kiss on his cheek and walked away leaving a black-haired boy staring after her with a wide-open mouth.

_Sometimes the best way to stay close to someone, is just by being their friend_

The girl's smile was completely unreal as she looked at the boy with blonde hair. A grin was plastered on his handsome face as he looked back at her."Reyna's her name. She doesn't go to this school so that's why you don't know her." The boy, Jason, explained.

"Oh that makes sense." The girl continued "smiling".

"Yeah! Piper, you wouldn't even imagine, she's so nice, and smart and pretty. I think I really like her." Jason explained.

Disappointment was concealed by Piper's kind smile and ever-changing eyes. Through those special eyes of her, Piper could really see the honestly in the boy's face as he continued talking about this girl. Honestly, Piper couldn't see why she was so jealous of this Reyna. She didn't even know her for crying out loud!

The boy continued ranting about Reyna, as the other girl just looked at him nodding her head. Jason was just too oblivious to really realize Piper's feelings. Everyone told him, it would be crazy for him to not know! Even his sister won't shut up about Piper's feeling towards Jason. Or, perhaps Jason did know about her crush. That would be especially devastating if Jason did know about Piper's feelings.

"She's a close family friend," Jason continued. "I get to see her a lot!"

"Well that's good!" Piper exclaimed.

If Jason knew about her feelings, would this Reyna girl be out of the picture?

"I know right?" Jason grinned.

"Hey Jason? Can I tell you something?"

Jason stopped talking at looked over at the girl who was waiting for an answer. "Sure." He shrugged.

"Look I..." Piper looked at Jason carefully. His scarred lip and his bright blue eyes really stood out. She stared at the face that was just previously talking about how great this girl is. Realization washed over her. This Reyna girl really has him doesn't she? Finally a genuine smile crawled onto Piper's face.

"Um, Piper?" Jason questioned the smile that kind of scared him.

"I-uh... nevermind. I just really hope you get this Reyna girl." Piper smiled.

Jason grinned back and hugged her. "Thanks Piper! You're a great friend." And with that, the boy headed off into the other direction.

Piper smiled sadly. "Yep, a _friend_ and that's it."

* * *

**Well then... This isn't my best... **

**Most of what is written hasn't happened to me. Just expansions on simple things that have! **

**I hope you guys liked it, and the next chapter for "The Dating Game" will be coming soon hopefully!**

**With lots of love -Chrissy :)**


End file.
